


Bittersweet Kisses

by Silencednight



Series: I know I'm a Wolf [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bisexual Character, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, In chapter 2, Kidnapping, Lesbian Character, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Kissing, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Schizophrenic character, Smut, Sociopath character, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silencednight/pseuds/Silencednight
Summary: Entry number 2, this time from Lily's perspective





	Bittersweet Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Entry number 2, this time from Lily's perspective

I turned my head slowly to look at the clock on the wall. My eyes closed lethargically and I shook my head and forced them open. “I can't sleep yet. It's not safe yet.”

But god, I felt exhausted. I'd been here for eight days when I lost count of them. Now for all I knew, it could've been eight months. Time had begun to blur into when she was here and when she wasn't.

It was all that mattered. I'd even begun to look forward to her coming to feed me for the human contact alone. My eyes closed again. I let myself rest that way for a few seconds before forcing them open, even though it like raising a mountain.

“I can't sleep yet. I told myself once again. Can't sleep. . .yet.” I murmured to myself as my consciences slowly slipped away.

 

* * *

 

 

I woke to a hand across my cheek. My head snapped to the side as a shiver ran down my spine.

"Have a nice nap dear?" She asked. I flinched. She sounded angry. Angry was bad. I needed to keep her happy.

"I-Im sorry. I didn't meant to f-fall asleep," I whispered, hanging my head. "I'm just tired, I'll do better I promise!"

Nasuea curled in my stomach as Coroza's fingers trailed along my jaw, before lightly pushing, forcing me to raise my head.

"You should have told me you had a problem earlier love. I could've helped you know. But you waited until it hurt us both," Coroza said, her tone almost singsongy. But I just felt more and more afraid.

"No, I can do better, p-promise." My voice was barely more than a whisper, the words feeling like barbed wire as I forced them out, making promises to the fucking psycho in front of me.

"I want to believe you sweetheart. I really do. But no relationship will work without communication. You need to talk to me." Her head drew closer, our noses almost touching as she forced her mouth onto mine.

I wanted to cry, wanted to punch her, wanted to throw up, to scream. But I felt paralyzed. I had to just sit there and feel her lips on mine, her tongue in my mouth while my body betrayed me.

Her hands crept under my shirt, tracing over my abdomen. I shivered, goosebumps rising on my skin.

"But you didn't talk to me love. That means you don't trust me. And I can't have that," she said, finally pulling away.

"N-no Coroza, honey," I felt sick as I forced the words out of my throat. "I do trust you."

She sighed, looking at me patronizingly. Her gray eyes fell from my own, tracing down my body before rising to meet my gaze.

"Well," she drew the word out, like she was stringing me along into a trap I had no choice but to fall into. "I could forgive you. If you can prove to me that you trust me."

I felt tempted to bang my head against the wall and scream, but I stayed silent. She fucking knew. I could tell. She knew I could only nod my head, because whatever she would make me do would be infinitely better than the alternative.

Coroza grinned, showing her sharp teeth as she grabbed my bound hands and yanked me to my feet. I stumbled, weak from not moving for so long.

Without a word, she turned and dragged me along. 


End file.
